


Helping Hand

by zebraljb



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gyms, M/M, Sebwin, bitten by the Sebwin virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: I've been bitten by eggsyobsessed's Sebwin virus.  Also inspired by Richard Madden's beautiful thighs in Bodyguard.Eggsy meets a beautiful young man working at a climbing gym.Sebastian fancast with Richard Madden.





	Helping Hand

HELPING HAND

“Bloody hell.”

Sebastian smiles at the customer and thanks him as he walks away. “Language, Erica.”

“Not my fault.” She motions out onto the floor. “Look at that.”

“I see about fifty people…men, women and children,” he teases. Another employee comes over and asks Sebastian a question. He sighs and patiently answers it, even though this particular young man has asked this particular question every night this week. He really needs a day off.

“Do you see the man in the grey sleeveless vest and black shorts?” She murmurs.

“I don’t…oh,” Sebastian says without thinking. The man is in his late thirties, probably, with light brown hair, a devastatingly sharp jawline, and the most beautiful thighs Sebastian has ever seen. “It’s not professional to ogle the customers,” he points out, turning away and fiddling with some papers.

“C’mon, Seb…just because you’re the manager doesn’t mean you’ve gone blind. He’s beautiful.”

“He is,” Sebastian admits. “But I’m not interested in dating a customer.”

“I’m not asking you to date him, I’m asking for you to stare at him with me.”

“You’re ridiculous,” he says with a grin. “Just wait on people, all right? If you need me, I’m right over here.” He goes to the corner and starts organizing safety helmets.

He’s surrounded by stacks of plastic helmets when Erica says, “Excuse me, Sebastian? I need your help, please.”

“Of course, Erica.” He turns around and sees the beautiful man standing on the other side of the counter. Sebastian starts to walk over but trips over a box of helmets, almost falling on his face. Erica tries to hide a laugh, turning to wait on another customer. Sebastian feels his face turn red, cursing his fair skin and its ability to blush most abysmally. “Can I help you, sir?”

“Yes.” The man smiles and it takes Sebastian’s breath away. His eyes are a sparkling green, and the smile cuts sweet dimples in his cheeks. “I’d like to climb.”

“Have…have you climbed before?”

“Yes. Actually, I want one of those…pass things? I have the proper certification.” The man pulls out a few membership cards. 

“All right, Mister…Unwin.”

“Eggsy.”

“It says Gary?” Sebastian says with a frown. He’s never had anyone try to give him false identification, but people can be odd sometimes.

“Yes. That’s my name, Gary Unwin…but I go by Eggsy.” Eggsy leans in to look at Sebastian’s chest. “Sebastian.” He smiles up at him again and Sebastian is officially smitten.

“Well, let me make copies of these, and everything should be in order. If you could just fill out a waiver?” Sebastian hands over a pen and the waiver before stepping up to the tiny scanner. He scans Eggsy’s cards and comes back. “Parkour AND climbing?”

“I’m outside a lot,” Eggsy replies, nodding as he takes his cards. “Sometimes I’d rather do things a bit more leisurely, hence joining a place like this.”

“Well, I’m sure we’ll be a bit boring for you, sir, but hopefully you can find a way to enjoy what we have to offer.”

The words are spoken innocently but Eggsy’s green eyes look him over. “I’m sure I’ll enjoy myself very much.”

“Helmets are optional…I’m sure you probably don’t want one. Changing rooms and showers in that corner, snack bar over there.” Sebastian points. “Down the hall is a rope maze, if you’re interested in something like that.”

“Ropes…don’t have too much experience with those.” Eggsy winks at him. “Are you experienced with ropes, Sebastian?”

“They’re my specialty.” The words come out before Sebastian can stop them. It’s true in more ways than one, but this beautiful specimen doesn’t need to know that.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Eggsy signs the waiver with a flourish and hands it back. “Thanks, bruv.”

“Anytime…come back if you need help,” Sebastian says faintly as Eggsy walks away.

“Sweet Jesus he looks just as good walking away as he did walking over,” Erica comments. Sebastian nods in agreement. “Pity I’m not into older men.”

But Sebastian IS.

 

Eggsy comes back the next day, and then two days later. He comes in the day after that as well. Not that Sebastian notices. Not that he finds an excuse to walk the floor every time Eggsy heads for the expert wall. Not that he finds an excuse to check all the lines and the buckles, just so he can stand at the bottom and watch him climb. Christ, those thighs. And that arse. Sebastian would probably give a year of his life…maybe a year and a half…just to have that arse naked in his hands, to be able to spread it and…

“Sebastian.”

He jumps a mile into the air, flushing deep red. “Mr. Unwin…good afternoon.”

“I told you my name is Eggsy, Sebastian.”

“Yes, but you’re a customer.”

“A customer who wishes for you to call me Eggsy. And isn’t the customer always right, Sebastian?”

“Yes.” Sebastian feels brave. “Seb.”

“Seb?”

“Yes. I…I hate Sebastian but the owners want us to put our full names on our tags. My friends call me Seb.”

“Seb.” Eggsy rolls the name around on his tongue a bit. “I do like Sebastian, though. It’s so…naughty and Victorian sounding.”

“Well, sir, as you said, the customer is always right, so you can call me whatever you want.” Jesus fuck why does everything that comes out of his mouth around this man sound like a perverted invitation?

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Eggsy leans on the counter. “I have a question for you, Seb.”

“Yes, sir?”

“Do you ever sleep?” Sebastian blinks at him. “Or go home, even. I’ve been here three times this first week and you’ve been here every day.”

“Oh.” Sebastian laughs a little. “I was just promoted to manager six weeks ago.”

“Ah.” Eggsy nods. “So you’re the whipping boy now, right? You get the shifts that everyone else hates.”

“I get, well, all the shifts,” Sebastian admits. “We’re short employees, so I’m stuck here most of the time.”

“That fucking sucks!” Eggsy exclaims. He claps a hand over his mouth. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” he calls out to a mother leading her small son away. “I’m sorry,” he whispers to Sebastian. “You can take the boy out of the Estates, but apparently ya can’t take tha Estates outta tha boy.” He winks at Sebastian as he drops into a very sexy Chav accent.

“It does suck, but my bank account is growing very nicely. Too bad I don’t have time to spend any of it.” Sebastian shrugs. “I like it here, for the most part. Could be doing something a lot worse. And it’s fun to see the look on a kid’s face when he gets to ring the bell at the top of the wall.”

“Do you have kids of your own?” Eggsy asks.

“Uh, no.” Sebastian blushes yet again. “I’m, uh, single, and, uh…a child would require…” Why des he always have such a hard time admitting this? He’s not ashamed of it. It just makes him feel like he’s hitting on any man he says it to…even though he could most definitely hit on this particular man. Sometimes the shyness he’s fought so hard to overcome creeps back out to wrap around the rational part of his brain. “I’m gay. But yeah, no kids.”

“Oh. Me too.” Eggsy’s smile seems to grow a bit broader.

“Um, being gay or no kids?”

“Both.” Eggsy stands up. “I was going to ask if you wanted to go for coffee or something sometime, but it sounds like you’re too busy to do it.”

“Right,” Sebastian says, both shocked and sad at this revelation.

“My job is…complicated,” Eggsy says suddenly. “I come and go, am in and out of town at a moment’s notice. But maybe sometime…”

“Maybe sometime,” Sebastian repeats almost wistfully, but they both know it will never happen. A flirtation and nothing more. A customer comes up to the counter and Sebastian regretfully moves away. When he turns around, Eggsy is gone.

 

Eggsy comes in four times over the next week, always making sure to stop by and talk to Sebastian. Sebastian even finds a minute to show him the rope maze and give him some pointers on the best way to navigate through it. Eggsy laughs and actually pats him on the head, weaving and gliding his fit body through the ropes as if he was born to do it.

“What did you say your job was again?” Sebastian asks, staring at him.

“I didn’t, but I’m a tailor.”

“A tailor,” Sebastian repeats. “I don’t know many tailors, Eggsy, but you don’t seem to be one.”

“Kingsman Tailors on Saville Row. Look them up.” Eggsy walks away with a cheerful wink.

One of the owners finally starts coming in to help Sebastian out, and he manages to get three days off in a row. He sleeps the clock around on the first day does some desperately needed shopping on the second, and wanders around his flat on the third, unsure what to do with himself. He’s twenty-eight and he has no life. Anyone he was friends with in school was long gone, having found “real jobs” and started families. He’d been on that trajectory as well, but his mother had fallen sick his first year at uni, and he had immediately dropped out to take care of her. His life took a turn for the worse once she passed, and he never made it back to school.

It bothers Sebastian that he almost feels more at home at the climbing gym than he does in his own flat. He’s grumpy when he arrives, and gets grumpier throughout the day when it becomes obvious that Eggsy isn’t going to show up. In fact it’s almost a week before he comes in again.

“Hello, Seb.”

The sound of his voice makes Sebastian weak and angry at the same time. He’s angry at himself because he’s angry at Eggsy. They’re nothing to one another. Employee and customer. He has no right to… “Eggsy!” Sebastian stares at Eggsy’s bruised face.

“What happened?”

“I was in Paris for work and got mugged,” Eggsy says, shrugging. “I know it isn’t pretty.”

“You’re always pretty,” Sebastian says before he thinks. “I mean…”

“Thank you,” Eggsy says, and his smile floats up into his eyes. “It’s why I haven’t been here. I was…recovering.”

“I’m so glad you’re all right.”

“Thanks, I’m almost back to myself…but I don’t know if I can climb the big one today.” He nods in the direction of the highest wall, the one he normally tackles on a regular basis. “I figured I might start with number four.”

“All right.” Sebastian nods. 

“Hey, Sebastian, I’m going to show Mike a few things, and then you can go to lunch,” the owner calls over. He’s been working with a new manager trainee, a man Sebastian’s age who is smart and patient and might actually be a good fit. “Gimme about ninety minutes.”

“Sounds good,” Sebastian calls back. “New manager. I might actually start getting time off…I’ve almost forgotten how to get to my flat.”

“Well, isn’t that good to know.” Eggsy takes a deep breath. “I’ve always found when doing any sort of post-injury therapy that it helps me to have a bit of competition. Would you like to come race me to the top?”

“Me?” Sebastian catches himself looking around and mentally curses. Idiot.

“Yes, you. If the owner doesn’t like it, I will say that I forced you to help me. The customer’s always right.” Eggsy winks at him.

“All right. But I’m not going to go easy on you.”

“Fair enough.”

Sebastian follows Eggsy to the wall, grateful that his normal work uniform is a polo and shorts. He assists Eggsy into the harness and makes sure everything is secure. He absolutely does NOT enjoy having his hands all over the fit body. “If you’re still hurting, don’t overdo it,” Sebastian says sternly. “It’s not worth it just to beat me.”

“Oh, you adorable thing. You actually think you might have a chance.” Eggsy pats his cheek and smiles sweetly.

“How old are you?” Sebastian asks as he buckles himself in.

“Thirty-seven.”

“Well, old man, don’t throw your back out trying to keep up.”

“Old man?” Eggsy asks incredulously. “Oh, this is NOT going to end well for you, Sebastian.”

“We’ll see about that.” Sebastian nods at the attendant.

“Ready, set…”  
The buzzer goes and they both start climbing. They’re actually fairly matched, as Eggsy rarely uses this wall and Sebastian hasn’t climbed it in ages. Muscle memory kicks in and he finds himself pulling a bit ahead of Eggsy. “When I win I plan on being disgustingly obnoxious about it,” he huffs as Eggsy catches up with him.

“When I win I’m asking you out on a date and you’re going to say yes.”

Sebastian stops climbing and stares after him. “What?” He whispers, but Eggsy is already way above him. Sebastian kicks into gear but it’s too late. Eggsy triumphantly rings the bell and kicks off the wall in delight. Sebastian can only smile back as he watches Eggsy swing back and forth, fists triumphantly pumping into the air. Sebastian slowly finds his way back down and is unharnessed by the time Eggsy gets down. “Uh…”

“Come with me.” Eggsy walks away without another word and Sebastian immediately trots after him.

Eggsy leads him into the locker room which, thankfully, is completely empty. “Were you serious? About asking me out on a date?”

“Deadly serious.” Eggsy advances on him until he’s pressed back against a locker. “I’ve had my eye on you for so long, Sebastian. I liked flirting with you, but I was afraid that was all you wanted, was to flirt. You’re so young…”

“I’m twenty-eight!” Sebastian blurts out. Eggsy smiles.

“Forgive me. Didn’t mean to insult you. I just figured you were passing the time while you worked. But the way you acted when you saw I was hurt…it made me hope that maybe you saw me as more than just a customer.”

“Since the first time I saw you,” Sebastian admits. “You’re fucking gorgeous.”

“You’re not too bad yourself, running around in these shorts of yours…Jesus, your thighs.”

“Like you have room to talk,” Sebastian says. Eggsy doesn’t reply, taking Sebastian’s head in both of his hands and kissing him. Sebastian groans into his mouth, hands sliding down Eggsy’s back and sinking into his plush arse. 

“Fuck,” Eggsy gasps as Sebastian actually kneads his backside. “I’m older, I should be in control.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Sebastian says with a cheeky grin.

“Oh, you ARE going to be a handful,” Eggsy says with a grin. “I need your number.”

“I have cards up front,” Sebastian tells him. 

Eggsy’s mouth drops open. “You mean I could have had your number weeks ago?” Sebastian nods. “Christ, I’m an idiot.”

“I wouldn’t say idiot.” Sebastian kisses him again and regretfully pushes Eggsy away. “I need to get back out there.”

“All right. What time do you get off tonight?”

“I’m usually home by half-nine or nine forty-five.”

“I’ll call at ten?”

“You’ll be up?”

“I keep odd hours,” Eggsy says, a strange look on his face. “Trust me, it’s not too late.”

“All right.” Sebastian says. “I’m looking forward to it.”

“Me too. Hey, I’ll put a good word in for you with the big boss,” Eggsy offers. “Tell him what…commendable service you’ve given me.”

“I don’t think I’m the only handful around here,” Sebastian says, and Eggsy gives him a lazy grin, cupping himself through his shorts.

Sebastian leaves the locker room with a huge smile on his face.


End file.
